Samuelonia
The United Federal Kingdom of Saint Samuel, or simply St Samuel, is a country located in the south-west of the Longerath continent, neighbouring Dascunya to the north, Trinia to the south and Angilyaa to the east. Administration Government The United Federal Kingdom of Saint Samuel is a constitutional and hereditary monarchy with legislative power being exercised by the King in conjunction with Parliament. The current Royal family is the House of De Amarr of the United Federal Kingdom of Saint Samuel. The King See Former King's of Saint Samuel The King is defined by the constitution as the supreme head of state. Before he is able to assume constitutional powers the King would need to take an oath before the Senate. All laws passed by parliament need to be sanctioned and promulgated by the king. It is also the king's responsibility to open and close the sessions of Parliament, its also his responsibility to dissolve the House of Senators in line with the constitution. Current Head of state'' King Omar De Amarr IV Heir Apparent Crown Prince Leonidas De Amarr VII Parliament The kingdom's parliament is known as the House of Senators. Senators are elected by the people and each province and emirate elects ten senators to represnt them in the House of Senators. Elections are held every four years. Each political party hold elections and the Senator with the most votes will represent his party in the National elections. Current Head of government: Prime Minister Vincenzo Della Morrez (National Democratic Party) Political Parties of Saint Samuel * National Democratic Party * Democratic Socialist Party * National Liberal Party * Royal Green Party * Samuelonian National Party Council of Ministers The Prime Minister appoints and dismisses ministers with the approval of the king. The Council of Ministers are responsible for the direction of the internal and external affairs of the country and the council are accountable to the House of Senators. Once a prime minister is removed from office, this automatically results in dismissal of all the other ministers. Current Council of Ministers * Minister for Foreign Affairs: Dominic Saffronazzi * Minister for Health: * Minister for Social Welfare: * Minsiter for Enviroment: * Minsiter for His Majesty's Armed Forces: * Minsiter for National Security: * Minsiter for His Majesty's Treasury: * Minsiter for Industry: * Minsiter for Housing: * Minsiter for Transport: * Minsiter for Education: * Minsiter for Sport: * Minsiter for Immigration: * Minsiter for Employment: * Minsiter for Energy: * Minsiter for Prisons & Corrections: * Minsiter for Law: * Minsiter for Science & Research: * Minsiter for Trade: * Minsiter for Religion: History Main article: History of Saint Samuel Geography Location: Central Longerath Climate: predominantly temperate througout west and central; Alpine in south east; hot and dry in north east Administrative divisions St Samuel is divided into 20 Provinces and 6 Emirates. The Provinces * High Samuelonia * Saint Omar * Saint Jordinian * Saint Zeus * Saint Lysander * Saint Nicholas * Saint Lucius * Saint Kleos * Saint Francisco * Saint Justinian * Saint Theo * Saint Samah * Saint Dominicus * Saint Sembus * Saint Tiberius * Saint Augustus * Saint Leo * Saint Christantinus * Saint Rudolph * Saint Maximus The Emirates * Shuquilat * Minbarrium * Lamanerda * Muhtaseb * Makaoui * Correana The Island Districts * Apollinarius Isles * Barnibus Islands * Isles of Maria * Kyriakos Islands * Lavender Isles * Lysander Isles * Montague Island * Vispania Island See List of Saint Samuel cities People Population: 53,500,000 Birth Rate: 28.29 births/1,000 population Death Rate: 2.88 deaths/1,000 population Life Expectancy: male - 81 female -86 Ethnic Groups: Samuelonian, (Including ethnic Shuquilat, Minbarri, Muhtaseb, Lamanerda, Makaoui and Correana) Dascunyan Languages: Lilian Ingalish (official), Shuquilat in north east St Samuel, old Lilian still spoken in some areas Nationality: noun: Samuelonian(s) adjective: Samuelonian Literacy: definition: age 15 and over can read and write total population: 98.6% male: 99% female: 98.3% Uneployment rate: 0% (Excluding Long term disabled) Population below poverty line: 0% Religion Cruisianity is the largest religion in Saint Samuel with over 30,000,000 citizens claiming to be Cruisian's. Mounism is the second largest religion in Saint Samuel with over 18,000,000 followers. Mounism is reported to be the fastest growing religion in Saint Samuel. Religion plays a huge part in the every day lives of the citizens in Saint Samuel. Cruisianiy and Mounism plays a very large role in the history of Saint Samuel. North-East Samuelonia, is believed by many Mounists to be the holiest region on Vexilium and where Mounism began. The current Grand Mufti of Samuelonia is Mohammed Nazzirriem. The current Patriarch of Saint Samuel is Marco Vella Sianni the current Archbishop of Saint Samuel, Victor Mazzeranni. Cruisianity - 58%, Mounist 35%, Other 7% ' Cruisianity in Saint Samuel' There are many different divisions of Cruisianity within Saint Samuel. Samuelonian Orthodoxy is the largest Cruisian division in Saint Samuel, with over 18,000,000 followers. Papaism is the second largest division of Cruisian's in Saint Samuel with over 10,000,000 followers and the Church of Cruis is the third largest, with just over 1,000,000 followers. * The Samuelonian Orthodox Church(61% of Cruisian's in Saint Samuel) * The Samuelonian Papaist Church (35% of Cruisian's in Saint Samuel) * Church of Cruis (4% of Cruisian's in Saint Samuel) The head of the Samuelonian Orthodox Church and the highest ranking cleric in Saint Samuel, is Patriarch Marco Vella Sianni, based at the main Samuelonian Orthodox Church, the Cathedral of Francisco. The current head of the Samuelonian Papaist Church is Archbishop Victor Mazzeranni, based at the main Samuelonian Papaist Church, the Cathedral of Saint Samuel in Francisco, High Samuelonia. Economy Natural Resources: coal, mercury, zinc, potash, asphalt, iron ore, rock, salt, marble, barite, asbestos, phosphates, chrome and manganese ores, pumice, fluorospar, feldspar, pyrite (sulfur), petroleum, natural gas and crude oil reserves, fish, arable land and hydropower. Agriculture products: fruits, vegetables, poultry, eggs, dairy products, fish, grapes, potatoes, sugar beets, soybeans, grain, olives; beef. Industries: aluminum, machine tools, construction materials, electric power equipment, automation equipment, railroad equipment, shipbuilding, aircraft, motor vehicles and parts, electronics and communications equipment, metals, chemicals, coal, petroleum, paper and paper products, food processing, textiles, clothing, and other consumer goods Electricity production: 545.12 billion kWh Electricity consumption: 515.12 billion kWh Electricity exports: 0 kWh Electricity imports: 0 kWh Oil production: 4,535,000 bbl/day Oil Consumption: 2,175,000 bbl/day Oil exports: 2,200,000 bbl/day Oil imports: 0 bbl/day Natural Gas production: 150.9 billion cu m Natural Gas consumption: 92.35 billion cu m Natural Gas export: 25 billion cu m Currency: Samuelonian Crown Culture Languages: Lilian Ingalish (official), Shuquilat in north east St Samuel, old Lilian still spoken in some areas Transportation Airports: 42 Heliports: 11 Pipelines: condensate 565 km; condensate/gas 6 km; gas 21,575 km; liquid petroleum gas 59 km; oil 5,094 km; oil/gas/water 161 km; refined products 4,444 km Railways: standard gauge: 16,814 km Roadways: total: 387,674 km paved: 387,674 km (including 3,523 km of expressways) Waterways: 3,200 km (620 km used for commerce) Merchant Marine: total: 449 ships by type: bulk carrier 24, cargo 54, chemical tanker 50, container 146, liquefied gas 17, passenger 9, passenger/cargo 65, petroleum tanker 33, refrigerated cargo 17, roll on/roll off 26, vehicle carrier 8 Military Military branches : Royal St Samuel Army, Royal St Samuel Navy (including Royal Marines), Royal St Samuel Air Force. Military manpower - military age : 15 years of age for voluntary military service; women can serve in military services. Military manpower - availability : males 15-49 years approx. 14,800,000 females 15-49 years approx. 14,100,000 Military expenditure - % GDP : 3.5% Sport Samuelonians are renowned for their love of sports. Their zeal for sports events is, indeed, no less than legendary; from the gladatorial games, to the Park of King's, where prestigious football clubs compete regularly, the impact that sports has had on Samuelonian culture is enduring and undeniable. In the east the popularity of winter sports grows. By far the nations number one sport is football, which dominates every single, village town and city. Other popular sports include rugby, cricket, auto racing, baseball, athletics and boxing, among others. Royal St Samuel Football Association Royal St Samuel Rugby Federation Royal Motor Racing Federation of Saint Samuel National Holidays Transnational Issues Disputes - International The Eshwarya region is currently disputed between St. Samuel and Angliyaa. Refugees and internally displaced persons Illicit drugs Category:St. Samuel Category:Nations